Cheater
by fandomwriter101
Summary: When Jerome finds Mara and Eddie on watch in the basement will he start to make assumptions of their relationship? Or is Jerome just jealous...


**A/N Hi guys! So I can't wait for House of Anubis to come back for Season 3...mostly so I can see what happens with Jerome and Mara but this is a little oneshot I thought up during Season 2! I always thought that Jerome takes things the wrong way and gets very defensive so I decided to right a Jara angst drabble :) If you are reading, thanks, and please review I could always do more of these oneshots :)**

Jerome swiftly walked down the creaky Anubis House staircase clutching the heavy dollhouse. His heart was beating fast and he was trying not to stumble or trip in fear of breaking the delicate prize. He finally reached his dorm, placing it carefully in his closet for safekeeping and secrecy. He looked over to Alfie's bed and saw the bundles of sheets and blankets that he assumed were meant to resemble him. However, Jerome wasn't fooled easily and could easily predict he was out with the Sibuna gang. Jerome hastily walked back in the hallway to check his surroundings, making sure Victor hadn't arisen from his lair. Then, he spotted something curious out of the corner of his eye.

The cellar door was halfway opened. He didn't know how he didn't notice it before. Victor was definitely down there. Jerome remembered the escapades that had taken place in the cellar last term and his curiosity got the best of him. He slid through the opening of the door, being careful to make no sounds. He peered around the corner of the small staircase expecting to catch a glimpse of Victor mixing or drinking one of his eternal life concoctions. Yet, he saw something very different. Sitting next to some filming and camera equipment were Mara and Eddie. They were both sleeping, and Mara's head was resting on his shoulder.

Jerome felt his stomach drop and he gritted his teeth. Anger and frustration mixed with jealousy and hurt rushed at him. They looked so...happy. He just hated it. Jerome ran his fingers through his hair, trying to release all the feelings that he didn't comprehend. With one last despising look at the "couple", he ran up the stairs and into his dorm, not hesitating to slam the door behind him.

This gave him time to think about what he had just seen in the cellar. He shouldn't have been angry, there was nothing going on between him and Mara anymore. He had constantly tried to convince himself that it was just a fake scam for Mick's and her benefit. It was just that to her, but not to him. The problem was the only way that Jerome knew how to channel how he felt about Mara and Eddie was sabotage. He thought about Mick. Then he thought about Patricia. Mara was still dating Mick no matter how "long distance" it was. And Patricia was still dating Eddie regardless of the loudspeaker incident. Jerome smiled to himself fully seeing his scheme come into place. He just hoped that things worked out his way and he didn't end up regretting doing it...

Jerome slung his rucksack over one shoulder and calmly swaggered over towards Mara who was putting books back into her locker.

"Hello Miss...Cheatie..." Jerome looked at her with one eyebrow raised, waiting eagerly for her answer.

Mara answered perplexed, "Excuse me?''

Jerome sighed. "What exactly were you up to last night hmm?"

Mara opened her mouth to reply but hesitated and said, "I was working on my article about the Anubis haunting with...Eddie...why do you care?''

Jerome shrugged. "Oh...I don't know...maybe you are getting a bit cozy with Sweetie Jr. don't you think?''

Mara looked a bit insulted and taken aback. "What? No! Jerome he's helping me with my research and anyway when has it become your business who I hang out with?''

Jerome leaned back against his locker. ''Oh I don't know Mara, maybe since you _stopped _hanging out with me?''

Mara stared at Jerome clearly shocked by his statement. "Jerome...I..."

Jerome shook his head. "Just forget it Mara. Don't waste your energy on me...save it for Eddie."

With that, Jerome sprung his weight of the locker and left Mara hopelessly confused and infuriated by their conversation.

Jerome sat down at the dinner table, avoiding Mara's stone cold gaze in front of him. It was rebounded by Patricia and Eddie who were just as tense as them.

Vera broke the silence with her silky and soft voice, ''Mara, Jerome, kitchen duty!''

Mara's mouth went agape. "Uh...Vera...could I possibly do it with someone else tonight?''

Vera raised her eyebrows, amused at Mara's foolish question. "I'm sorry Mara, you and Jerome are paired for tonight...I'll be right back."

Vera slinked out of the room and up the stairs to Victor's office.

Mara rolled her eyes. Jerome ignored her and went to the sink, she soon followed him.

Mara grabbed a plate miserably and started to scrub it as Jerome did the same with the utensils.

Jerome sighed. "You're awfully quiet tonight Mara."

Mara scoffed. "Honestly I was anticipating some kind of an apology..."

Jerome replied in awe, "For what?''

Mara retorted, ''For earlier today! How could you accuse me of...of..."

Jerome, furious, finished the sentence for her, "Cheating?''

Mara, embarrassed that someone had heard, glanced quickly over to the table. Luckily, everyone had left, even Patricia and Eddie.

"Yeah, that's right Mara - _cheating_! Last time I checked you were having a long distance relationship with Mick in Australia? Or did you breakup with him - again?''

Mara was just as furious with Jerome now. "How dare you! And yes I am dating Mick, which again is none of your business!"

"Oh I think it's a lot my business since you "fake dated" me to make him jealous!"

"You agreed to that Jerome I didn't force you to do it!"

"It still is my business if your dating Mick...and maybe he would like to be informed that you fall asleep on certain boys' shoulders in the cellar uh?''

Mara stood shocked staring at Jerome not knowing what to say. She barely found the words.

"H-H-ow did you...you wouldn't!"

Jerome shrugged. "I could. All I have to do is message him...Australia isn't _that _far away! First me, then Eddie, I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear...hey maybe he will even come back!"

Mara choked back some tears and bit her lip. ''I didn't cheat on him! Why do you have to meddle in everyone's relationships? I think it's just what I told Mick...you can't get a girl so you have to sabotage everyone else and it's not fair. I would never cheat on Mick! And Patricia's dating Eddie anyway you know that! I would never hurt Patricia like that!"

Jerome regretted saying what he did next as soon as it came out of his mouth. Of course, Mara couldn't tell.

"Didn't hesitate to hurt Amber when you stole Mick away from her though did you?"

Mara was crying now and she wasn't stopping herself. ''I hate you Jerome! I hate you!''

Mara ran out of the dining room, hastily wiping her tears away.

Jerome stood speechless in the kitchen, immediately hating himself for what he had said. He kicked the cabinet shut and slid down to the floor his head in his hands.


End file.
